


Boyfriend Material

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [48]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, College, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Protective Bucky Barnes, football players - Freeform, jerk boyfriend, touchdown!, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Requested by AnaGP: which the reader has a jerk/scary boyfriend who makes her sad and one day he goes too far and Bucky saves the day? I'm a sucker for protective Bucky





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Sorry for the super long delay, but I finally got around to it! I hope you like it!

“Luke for the last time, I said no!” You grabbed your bag from where you dropped it on the floor when Luke bumped into you. 

“Oh come on baby! It was just a costume party after the big game, it’s no big deal!” He explained poorly trying to catch up with you. 

“Oh yeah, I guess rubbing off and sticking your hands up Heather’s skirt was all part of the get-up. Give me a break.” You headed outside toward the football field where your cousin was at practice with the rest of the guys. Nat was there with her boyfriend Sam and was waiting for you to join her so they could go over your paper together. However, Luke not getting the point was following you, the prick.

“Y/N...Y/N let’s talk about this. It didn’t mean anything! She just came onto me, I didn’t do anything I swear!” You let him stew about his own false apology for a bit longer, wanting nothing more than to just work on your paper, hang out with friends and away from your very annoying ex. 

“Shoving your hands up some other girls skirt and down her pants while snogging her a new one didn’t mean anything?!” You laughed scornfully, “Like hell it didn’t! Just give it a rest Luke, I broke up with you for a reason, why don’t you focus on another girl who’s willing to spread her legs for you and just leave me alone.” You sighed and walked on the sidelines of the field where Nat was sitting chatting with Sam who was taking a water break. But Luke was too dumb enough not to listen. 

“You’re just jealous because I wasn’t in your pants enough!” He smirked in victory when that got you to stop in your tracks. Little did he know, he now had the attention of the whole football team, one player in particular. 

“Wow...I can’t believe I actually did for a repulsive cheating bastard like you. Thank fuck I broke up with your ugly ass last semester while I had the chance.” You were getting really tired of this game of his. You were no longer together, so why was he still pestering to get back with you? Oh right, maybe it was because your uncle just happened to be the football coach, your brother a well-liked professor and your father was good friends with the vice president of the university. So he was never in it for you, but rather brownie points. 

“Why you little...maybe it’s a good thing too! For I know you fake it in bed!”

“Ha! That’s rich coming from you! You actually think I believed you and your libido after I found your viagra in your dresser or your fake needy cries when you want me to think you orgasmed? So excuse me if I don’t believe a word of your bullshit.” You snarled at him turning back around to head towards people who actually didn’t treat you like shit. However, Luke didn’t like how you kept walking away from him when you were supposed to come back with him. So you never noticed the pissed off look on Luke’s face or him making his way towards you. 

“Why you little bitch!” Before he could even grab you, a pair of arms pulled you out of the way and a muscled figure came barrelling past you and towards Luke who never even had a chance to react before the broad-shouldered guy flung Luke over his shoulder and made a dash for the end of the field. 

“Go Bucky! Go!” Your cousin Clint was jumping up and down, cheering for the guy who was taking off with your screaming ex who was beating his fists on the mans back. Steve, who held you out of the way was shaking his head smiling at his friend's antics. Soon enough, everyone, Nat, Sam, Clint, Tony, Steve and you were joining in the cheers of their favorite tackler. They watched him carry Luke all the way over the field line before tossing him off onto the grass then proceeded to jump up in victory like Rocky as he screamed “Touchdown!” 

The others cheered along with him, clapping him on the back when he joined back up with the group. You met him a few times before, Steve introducing them, so she became good friends with Bucky. “Hey doll, you ok? I can always try it again if you want, I think my form was a bit off.”

“No thanks Buck,” you playfully punched his shoulder, “I think he got the message.” Gesturing over your shoulder to where Luke was taking a few staggering steps to lean on the goal post, not even daring to look at the group. “But you owe me coffee tomorrow morning when we go over your literature paper mister, no way are you getting out of this one.” 

He groaned, “Ugh, fine, but  _ only _ if you agree for me to take you out on a date after our Friday’s game.” He gave you his dazzling smile that he only reserved for those closest to him, blue-grey eyes watching you. 

You thought about it, you weren’t with Luke anymore and it’s been a little over a year since you broke up with him and Bucky was a really nice guy. Not to mention bugged the living hell out of you in literature with his quirky sense of humor, but it always made you smile when he did. Plus it might even be a nice fresh start. 

“Sure, why not? Win Friday’s game and I’ll even let you choose the place.” You watched as he grinned. 

“Oh good, cause I’m not feeling like getting pinched again.” Bucky subconsciously rubbed his arm sending a glare towards an innocent looking Nat. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough of all the gooey stuff. Tony, please tell me you recorded that whole thing?” Clint begged their friend who was texting away on his phone, leaning into his boyfriend's chest, Steve reading the text he was putting together. 

“Hell yeah I am, I’m going to have Rhodey put his two cents in. Should be the main topic of entertainment for a bit.” Tony smiled back at Clint. 

“Well I think it’s a dirty plan, but one well deserved,” Steve replied, kissing Tony’s temple. 

He gasped, “Who are you and what have you done with my innocent Stevie?” Everyone groaned when they saw their favorite quarterback give Tony his dirtiest bedroom eyes. 

“Oh, you know how not so innocent I can be baby, let me bring you back home and show you,” Steve growled into his boyfriends giggling neck, giving it a playful bite.

“Okay! Okay! That was NOT what I meant when it came to gooey stuff! Let’s just head home and crash for tonight please?” They laughed as he hung his head, following them as they headed back towards the locker rooms. 

“Hey man, that was pretty sick though. But seriously though Y/N, if he ever bothers or tries to bother you again you let us know.” You nodded at Sam as you walked beside Bucky. 

“Will do Falcon, sir.” Saluting him with two fingers. Sam looked at you for a split second, then turned his glare onto a very amused Clint. 

“Clint I’m going to kill you!” Clint squeaked and ran off towards the locker rooms with Sam chasing him, the others just laughed, while Tony again recorded the whole thing. Everyone at the university knew them as a tight-knit group of friends of all various backgrounds who didn’t take no shit from anybody. Which made you love them even more. In the end, the Avengers did win Friday’s game and Bucky took you out for an eventful night. Bumper cars, bowling, tons of arcade games, then pizza for dinner. To say the least, it was the best night of your life and it was that night you agreed to be his girlfriend. And that ended up being the best decision of your life, he did make the best boyfriend material, he also became your hero. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because have a bad cold is not letting me get anything done, so it’s another short one, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same!


End file.
